League of Small Superpowers
Category:Alliances The Dawn of LOSS The League of Small Superpowers (LOSS) is a growing alliance originally founded under the protection of the NAAC but now a succesful and respectful alliance, established March 27, 2006. We helped assist our allies in the NAAC in the Second Arctic War even though we knew we would be fighting till the death. At the end of the Second Polar War LOSS left as a protectorate of the NAAC and became and independant alliance but still remained as a close brother to the NAAC LOSS Charter The official LOSS Charter is certainly one of a kind and quite an interesting read for most intellectual people. LOSS Member List LOSS Member List LOSS Recruitment & Policies We are an alliance that looks to benefit smaller nations within the game because the younger nations of today are the older nations of tommorow. If you need help within our alliance you will find that many members are willing to help out. We have many helpful schemes to help build newer nations including the following: What We Offer to new nations *A Mentor/pupil program *An excellent support group of devoted and active members *The means to make a change within Cybernations *Protection against rogue or unjust attacks *A minimum of 10k in aid for new nations *A large resource of tutorials onhow to keep you nation at its best *Many positions to get involved with the alliance *A friendly community of members who support each other Non-Elected Positions Any LOSS member (old or new) can apply for any of the following positions Recruitment Officer - Main recruitment work force, Moderation powers granted on some forums. Recruitment offiicers report to the head of recruitment. *'Ambassador' - Ambassadors act for LOSS and negotiate deals with other alliances and report to the Minister of foreign affairs. Ambassador positions are usually taken but backups are needed. *'LOSS Skald' - General librarian, keeps track of LOSS past and present information and logs then into our archive. Basically a reporter for LOSS who can write about anything LOSS related. Moderation powers granted on 1 forum. *'Teacher' - Teachers write up tutorials for LOSS members only and basic information on how to use CN and keep your nation running at a smooth pace. *'Reporter' - Reporters basically update any information on cybernations onto our public news forum, articles can me written aswell. Reporters get moderation powers on 1 forum. You do not have to be a member of LOSS to be a reporter. Recruitment Videos The recruitment videos for LOSS can be found on our forums on this link: LOSS Forum Recruitment Videos Inter-Alliance Relations LOSS has public NAPs with many alliances and more are on the way LOSS has MDPs with the following alliances: NAAC (Northern Alliance of Arctic Countries) NADC (Northern Atlantic Defense Coalition) GGA (Grand Global Alliance) CDS (Coalition of Dark States) LOSS fought with the CoLUEition during the Great War LOSS is on good terms with most sanctioned alliances. category:Loss